


Magical Girl AU Oneshots

by Goofy_Boss



Series: Magical Girl AU (OLD) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, magical girl au, oneshots, will add more tags as more oneshots get posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: A place to put Oneshots that take place in the Magical Girl AU





	1. Shot 1: Saved by Prince Ursa!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooow about Prince Ursa saving Gideon? -Anon

Gideon liked to say he was prepared for everything ever since he was nine. From running his phony psychic show to plotting revenge on the Pines, even having plans to take over Gravity Falls. 

Though that isn’t to say mistakes are impossible, even for one Gideon Gleeful.

Struggling against the vines, the white haired male narrowed his eyes at the enemy’s latest victim, a being who was made entirely of plants and appeared to be able to control any form of nature.

“Put me down, you asshole!” He shouted, really regretting leaving his broach back home. Feeling the vines tighten, the young man closed his eyes and began to wonder if this would be the end. ‘Sorry Prince Ursa, I guess you’ll never know that I love you,’ he thought.

“Release the pompous asshole!” A voice Gideon recognized as the hero bellowed out, causing the teen to open his eyes and look in the direction of the brunet wearing a pink dress.

“Prince Ursa! My hero!” He shouted with pure joy, knowing that he wouldn’t die today. Gideon was so full of joy that he did not even pay attention to the insult, or even notice the look of annoyance that flashed across the hero’s face.

Leaping down, Prince Ursa cut the vines and grabbed Gideon before jumping away from the plant beast. “You need to go, it isn’t safe,” he said, setting Gideon down before turning back to the fight.

“Ok, and, well,” Gideon started, flushing slightly before planting a kiss on Prince Ursa’s cheek. He then turned and ran as fast as he could back home in hopes of getting his broach in time to join in on the fight until he saw Pegasus Knight and Courier Eagle fly towards the battle.

“I guess they don’t need me then,” he said to himself before continuing back home. Though he felt pure joy at the fact that he was able to give Prince Ursa a kiss as himself, not as Masked Star! The thought made his heart flutter in pure joy.


	2. Shot 2: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompts how how about Cipher obsessing over Prince Alcor and being jealous an hateful to the prince's love? -Anon

“Cipher, have you seen my nephew?” An elderly man who had six fingers on each hand asked. He wore a fairly fancy set of maroon robes that faded down into a beige skirt. He was carrying a variety of scrolls and wore a pendant that had a shooting star charm on the end.

“I’m afraid I have not, my lord, though he was supposed to meet me for our daily magic lessons,” the triangle said, adjusting his tunic before letting out a sigh.

Ever since the prince snuck out to that village in a small kingdom the triangle has had to lie on a daily basis because of a stupid little infatuation the prince had with a peasant boy. Whenever the prince would talk about the nameless boy, negative emotions would flash through Cipher as the one sided conversation would progress.

“Please keep a better eye on him, I can’t lose him like we have lost Mizar,” the elder said, clutching his pendant as he let out a sigh.

“Trust me, I will personally make sure the prince will never suffer the same fate,” Cipher said, watching as the elder left the room.

Turning around, Cipher summoned a small mirror and whispered a spell that made the reflective surface ripple and swirl. “Show me the prince,” he whispered.

When the ripples cleared, an image of the young prince appeared, causing the triangle to let out a sigh of relief until he saw who the prince was with.

The other boy had long white hair that was tied back in a braid and he appeared to be wearing nothing but rags. His face still had some baby fat that made him look even more boyish, repulsive in Cipher’s mind.

His entire body flashed red when the peasant pressed a kiss to the prince’s cheek, though he let out a sigh when the prince appeared to let out a laugh.

Clutching the mirror tightly, Cipher let out a snarl before turning and chucking the mirror at the wall, effectively shattering it. “That stupid peasant, he doesn’t even have a name, and yet you have feelings for him!?” He screeched, narrowing his eye in rage at the mirror shards.

Letting out a sigh, Cipher allowed for the red to fade back into his normal yellow before using his magic to clean up the mess.

No use in getting too angered over this. After all, a love like that is doomed to end in heartbreak, especially when the prince’s father learns of this.

“Maybe I should tell the king,” he mused, though he then remembered how he promised the prince that he would not tell a single soul.

Sighing softly, the triangle turned and decided to wait at the place where he usually meets the prince to help sneak him back in. After all, he would rather the prince be happy and love someone else as opposed to being hated.

Even if said love was a nameless peasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.
> 
> Also you get to see Ford as his past-self along with mentions of Mabel's past-self (Mizar).


	3. Shot 3: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masked Star giving Prince Ursa flowers for prompt requests -Anon

Leaving the flower shop with a bouquet of forget me nots and yellow tulips, Gideon carefully set it aside when he reached the alley way.

“I’m so happy we get to patrol together,” he said, transforming into Masked Star before picking up the bouquet. Leaping up onto the roof of the building, he looked to see if he could find a familiar male clad in pink.

At the sight of Prince Ursa, Masked Star smiled brightly before heading in his direction. When he arrived, he grabbed the bunet’s hand and planted a kiss on it. “Nice that we get to be together on this lovely afternoon,” he greeted.

Chuckling, Prince Ursa pulled the taller into a hug. “That it is, I’m just glad the others agreed to this arrangement,” he said.

Returning the hug, Masked Star smiled softly. “I’d rather not hear them shout at us to get a room,” he said, releasing the smaller brunet from the hug before backing up. “Also, I have a surprise for you.”

Looking up, Prince Ursa tilted his head. “What is it?” He asked until the other male brought out the bouquet of light blue and yellow flowers. Accepting the flowers, Prince Ursa looked up and smiled. “This is very nice, thank you,” he said.

“Do you know what they mean?” Masked Star asked, sitting down and patting the space next to him.

Sitting next to him, Prince Ursa rested his head against his shoulder. “Let’s see, if I am correct then the light blue ones are forget me nots, and the yellow ones are tulips. I know it has something to do with love,” he said, examining each flower.

“That is correct. I wanted to show that I was hopelessly in love and that I believe you are my true love,” Masked Star admitted, bringing an arm around Prince Ursa.

Looking up, the brunet smiled brightly as his face flushed slightly. “Well, I may feel the same,” he said, turning and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Smiling brightly, Masked Star leaned in to give Prince Ursa a kiss on the lips when a loud rumbling cut them off. “Damn it,” he said, pulling away and looking in the direction of another being that they would have to fight.

“Maybe next time,” Prince Ursa said, patting Masked Star on the back.


	4. Shot 4: Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For prompts: What was going through Cipher's mind during the fall of the kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put this into 1st person perspective so we can get better insight.  
> Also heavy spoilers on how exactly the kingdom fell. (Talking exact events)

I was with the prince when the first explosions hit. 

Even though I knew they were coming, I was surprised at how powerful they were. Something that strong would cause many casualties.

Something told me I had to get the prince out of there, and quickly. When I looked towards the young male, I felt my heart flutter at the look of worry in his brown eyes. 

I wished they would go back to the loving gaze from earlier, even if they were for someone else. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I looked back towards the balcony and went wide eyed at the destruction the explosion caused.

As more explosions occurred, I turned back to the prince. “My prince, we have to evacuate immediately!” I shouted, watching as he flinched from either the tone of my voice or the following explosions. I did not know nor care why, I just knew I had to get him to safety.

Even if said safety was with the monster that was causing this.

When he refused, saying how he could not leave his love behind, I felt a pang of anger and jealousy. I wish he would realize that the stupid peasant was as good as dead now, the monster would be sure of that.

As a tremor large enough to shake the foundation of the castle occurred, I watched as it caused my prince to stumble. Relief went through me when he was able to stabilize himself, but that faded away when a shadowy figure appeared.

“Prince Alcor!” I shouted, preparing a spell that would hopefully reach the prince in time, but I felt grateful when the fiend was disposed of. Though that gratitude was small when I saw who it was.

The fucking peasant who stole my prince’s heart.

When he grabbed the prince’s hand, I felt my body briefly flash with anger before I suppressed it. Following the two, I didn’t really pay attention to their conversation. It was probably stupid flirting, because that’s all they ever did.

‘You should just get rid of that peasant. He is unworthy,’ a voice whispered in my head, one that I knew very well. 

Even if that monster was trying to get me to act on my jealousy, I ignored him until the peasant was engaged in a battle and trying to get the prince to leave him.

When I saw the prince bring out his wand, I recognized the magical signature of the spell he was about to cast. Clenching my hand into a fist, I knew if I didn’t stop him then everything would be destroyed.

As I launched a fireball in the direction of the two fighting, I realized too late that the latent jealousy I was feeling helped fuel the spell as the peasant was also engulfed in the flames.

Shaking, I turned to the prince and flinched when he yelled at me. When I told him that the spell he was going to cast would destroy everything, I realized that I could not just hand him over to the monster.

“Come with me, I’ll keep you safe,” I said, holding a hand out. 

When he dropped his wand and crouched by the peasant, I felt another spike of rage and jealousy go through me until it became replaced with horror when he pulled out a dagger.

I tried to stop him, but he only gave me a look of sadness. “Tell them I love them,” he said, plunging the blade into his abdomen.

Feeling tears well up in my eye, I fell to my knees and cried. 

It was all my fault that he died. 

Wiping the tears away, I turn and pick up his wand before going and gently stroking his forehead.

When silent footsteps approach, I let out a sigh. “I refuse to serve you,” I simply said, tracing the symbol of the wand and my prince’s birthmark.

“Do you honestly believe you have a choice? You were instructed to bring him to me alive, and you have failed at such a simple task,” the monster said.

Shaking my body, I begin whispering before seeing balls of light leave the bodies of the prince and the peasant. “I will fix my mistake, my prince,” I said, letting go of the wand as it flashed a bright light.

“What are you doing!?” The monster shouted.

I simply ignored him and closed my eye, allowing the magic to lull me into a deep slumber. Perhaps he will love me in the next life. 

That is my only wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> -The spell Cipher casted was a reincarnation spell, but it also sucked anyone who was in the radius into it, whether dead or alive.


	5. Shot 5: Tad's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Mabel and Tad talking with each other -Anon

Wandering through the halls of the lair, Tad smiled softly when he entered a portion that was considerably less gloomy than the rest of the place. When he came upon a door with a shooting star symbol, he lightly knocked.

Opening the door, Mabel smiled brightly at the square that was floating. “Tad! What brings you to my part of the dungeon?” She asked, laughing at the joke she made in regards to the gloominess of the place. When she first came here, the girl was disappointed at how everything looked dreary with how black dominated the entirety of the place.

The only hints of color was an ominous bright blue, which did not help her feelings. The color reminded her of a triangle that she wants dead.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, after the king gave us the order to get your brother no matter the cost. You gave a look like you wanted to kill,” the square admitted. When the girl went aside to let him in, Tad thanked her before sitting on her bed.

Closing the door, Mabel sighed before sitting with him. “Honestly, I don’t know how to feel anymore. I still want to get rid of Cipher, but now the king wants Dipper for himself,” she began before shaking her head. “Have you ever cared about someone, to the point where you would do anything for them?” she asked.

Blinking, Tad shifted into his human form before nodding. “I have. There was a young woman from the past whom I loved dearly, but it was not meant to be,” he explained, looking down to his lap.

“What happened?” Mabel asked.

“She died. I mean, she wasn’t actually dead, but she became a complete stranger and now I know there is no hope because she doesn’t remember at all. She probably will never remember, but that won’t stop me from doing whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy,” He explained, bringing a hand up to his eyes where he felt tears forming.

Despite it being so long ago, Tad could not help but still feel broken over what happened. Now, when he looks at the teen sitting with him, the man feels those feelings amplify. After all, she is a different person now.

Pulling him into a hug, Mabel began patting his back. “I’m sure that she is happy wherever she is, and I know if she met you again then she will probably feel some form of love for you,” the girl said, changing the pats into soothing rubs. She then laughed softly. “Usually I’m the one who gets comforted,” she joked.

Laughing as well, Tad pulled away from the hug. “Do you really mean it?” He asked.

“Of course! I am a firm believer of true love, and I know it comes in many forms. Since she is your true love, and that you are genuinely very sweet, I know she will love you back in some form,” she said, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The teen wasn’t sure why she just did that. Something inside of her felt that it was the right thing to do. Though the action still brought a small, barely even noticeable, blush on her face.

Flushing lightly, Tad stood up before giving the girl a small smile. “Thank you Mabel,” he said, wanting so much to give the teen a kiss in return, though he didn’t want things to become weird for her. “I will see to it that she will be happy, no matter what,” he said.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” the girl asked, getting up and following him to the door.

“Anything,” Tad said.

“What was her name?” Mabel asked out of curiosity.

Blinking, Tad thought back to so far in the past. Back when he was one of two guides for the three guardians. “Mizar,” he whispered softly, wiping more tears from his eyes before giving Mabel a watery smile. “Her name was Mizar,” he said.

“I hope you and Mizar will be happy together,” Mabel said, giving the taller male a bright smile.

Chuckling, Tad gently pat her head. “That would be nice, and I hope I will be successful in keeping your brother safe,” he said, knowing that would be the one way to guarantee Mabel’s happiness.

When the door shut behind him, Tad turned and gently traced his fingers over the symbol on the door. “I vow to make you happy, Mizar. Even if I won’t be able to live to see it,” he whispered, turning and going through the halls with a new resolve.

If betraying the king will keep his shooting star happy, Tad will gladly do it a hundred times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> Tad is no longer protected by Plot Armor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts- How did Alcor first meet his love? -sugarpea7

Finishing with a simple magic circle, Prince Alcor gave a mischievous grin as he hid behind the curtains. He then waited patiently until a familiar triangle floated through the area.

“Prince Alcor? It’s time for your lessons,” Cipher said until he crossed over the circle and froze. When he looked down, the triangle laughed. “Very clever, but you forget I’m all powerful,” he said, using his magic until he noticed it was simply absorbed. “How?”

Stepping out, the prince snickered at the sight. “Sorry Cipher, but I’m actually heading out. Maybe tomorrow,” he said, turning and running out of the room while laughing at the look on the triangle’s face.

When the young prince entered a room with a portal that would lead to a small village within borders, he smiled before grabbing a cloak and using the hood to cover his forehead. “Cipher is going to kill me when he gets out,” he mumbled, remembering how he looked into one of the more advanced books to find a decent trapping spell.

Shaking his head, the prince went through the portal and blinked when he just appeared in the heart of the village. He was relieved when the villagers did not pay him any mind, as if it was perfectly normal for a person to appear out of thin air.

Shaking his head, the prince began to wander around and look at each building and vendor with pure fascination. He then came across a simple cart with a single boy setting up simple wares.

The boy appeared a few years younger than the prince, though Alcor could not help but admire the stunning white hair that flowed down the boy’s back, how his blue eyes held a gentle kindness to them. Despite the boy being only dressed in rags, the prince felt they suited him.

Shaking his head, Alcor approached the boy and gave him a smile. “Hello,” he greeted, confused when the boy startled.

“Oh, um, hi! I’m sorry, but I’m not quite open yet,” the boy said, turning and smiling at the prince. “You’re free to look at my wares though, nothin’ special though,” he said in an accent the prince has never quite heard of, though he felt it was very endearing.

Looking at the stones, the prince looked at the boy. “These are just rocks, why would anyone want to buy them?” he asked.

“They don’t know that,” the boy explained, pointing towards a hand painted sign that called the stones magical.

Blinking, Alcor shook his head before examining the stones. “They aren’t magical though, I should know. Why are you lying?” He asked.

“Because I have to, it’s the only thing I’m good at,” the boy began before looking up at the commotion and seeing a bright red triangle appear with soldiers. “What’s going on?”

Peeking over, Alcor paled before grabbing the boy’s hand and sprinting. “Hurry!” He whispered harshly, tugging the boy into the forest. 

As the two ran, the boy was very confused at the sudden reaction. “Do you know those people?” He asked, panting when they stopped in a simple clearing.

“That was my teacher, I may have decided to skip lessons today,” Alcor began, giving a sheepish smile. He then turned to the boy. “My name’s Alcor, what’s yours?” He asked.

Shaking his head, the boy looked down. “I don’t have one. I usually get called things like boy or peasant,” he explained, looking up and shrugging. “Honestly, it would be weird having a name now when I never had one before,” he said.

Grabbing the boy’s hands, Alcor shook his head. “That’s so sad! Are you sure you don’t want a name?” he asked.

Nodding, the boy flushed slightly. “I’m sure,” he then looked up and smiled at the smaller male. “So, what should we do now?” He asked.

Shrugging, Alcor looked around before grabbing a stick. “Well, normally Cipher would be giving a boring lecture,” he then waved the stick. “Blah blah blah, I’m an all powerful being and you should feel lucky I decided to teach you, blah blah blah,” he mocked, laughing with the younger boy.

“Is that what he’s like? I don’t blame you for skipping!” The boy exclaimed, reaching for the stick. “Can I try?” He asked.

Handing the stick over, Alcor froze at the sound of a twig snapping. When he turned around, he gulped at the sight of a shadowy creature. “Uh oh,” he said, backing up.

Looking at the monster, the peasant whimpered out of fear. “What should we do?” He asked.

Grabbing a rock, the prince chucked it at the monster in hopes of scaring it off only to flinch when it stepped closer and growled. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered, backing up slowly only to hear more growls as they were surrounded.

Bringing his arms around the prince, the peasant hoped to shield him from the monsters that appeared. “I wish we could play more,” he said.

Nodding in agreement, the prince closed his eyes and waited for an attack that never came. When he opened his eyes, the prince shivered at the sight of the guards and Cipher blocking the monsters. “Busted,” he said.

Once the monsters were easily taken out, the triangle turned and narrowed his eye at the prince. “You are in so much trouble,” he began, pulling out a cane and waving it around. “First you sneak out of the castle, then you interact with whatever that is, and almost got yourself killed. What do you have to say for yourself?” Cipher lectured.

“I made a new friend,” Alcor began, flinching when there was not a hint of approval. He then remembered how he was able to trap the triangle. “I was also able to use a more advanced spell,” he said, sighing with relief when a small hint of pride flashed across the eye.

“You have, which is why tomorrow you will be focusing on more advanced topics during our lesson,” Cipher said, floating down so he was eye level with the two boys. “Come along prince, it isn’t safe out here,” he said, amusement showing when the peasant pulled away and instantly bowed.

“My, my prince! I’m so sorry for my behavior towards you, please forgive me,” the peasant stuttered out, not even bothering to look up.

Flinching at the change in attitude, Alcor crouched down and poked the peasant. “No need, I actually had a lot of fun and am looking forward to next time,” he said, looking up and giving Cipher a pleading look. “Provided Cipher doesn’t tell father,” he said.

Turning towards the guards, Cipher sighed. “Fine, but you better be practicing, and you have to take Shooting Star with you!” He said.

“Not Mizar,” Alcor whined, thinking towards his cousin. 

“Either she goes with you, or I tell your father and he will be sure to never allow you out of your room without proper supervision,” Cipher said, holding a hand out. “Is it a deal?”

“Only if you cover for me whenever I go out,” Alcor said, taking the flaming hand with a grin.

“Sneaky little prince,” the triangle said, turning towards the peasant and giving a look of pure disdain. “You better watch your back,” he said.

Nodding, the boy gave another bow until the royal left. He then felt a blush appear as he remembered how the prince acted towards him. Sighing wistfully, the boy made his way back to the village. 

Perhaps moving here was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write.
> 
> Approx. Ages:  
> Alcor- 13  
> Nameless Peasant/Past!Gideon- 10
> 
> This is before Mizar's disappearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shot 7: If you're still taking requests how about the original ending you promised to post? -Lazzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is not canon in the actual series, as there are some deviations. The main one is because there is a huge difference between the original ball chapter and the one that was written. So I will be posting the original parts of the ball chapter and then do different skips. Saying this as an explanation for why this took so long.
> 
> I would recommend you read the chapters "Ballroom Blues" and "The Final Battle Part 3: Redemption"
> 
> I did not include all the differences, as they were very minor. I only put in the very major differences between the original stuff and the canon events.

When the two males were a safe distance away from the action, they sighed in relief. When the larger of the two set the smaller down, they both smiled.

“I wish to know you outside of that form and your hero self,” the masked male said.

“Only if you remove your mask,” the brunet offered.

Nodding, the two turned around and sighed with a small bit of unease.

Removing his mask, Gideon looked up to the stars and began to pray that his small prince would not feel disgust on the identity of his knight in shining armor. He also hoped that the prince would be someone he could like.

When Dipper allowed for the disguise, as he liked to call it, to fall he looked towards the sky. He briefly wondered who the masked male could be. He truly hoped it was someone who was equally as noble and kind.

When the two turned around and looked at the other, there was a deathly silence as they stared at the other with wide eyes.

A look of pure horror flashed across Dipper’s face. “Holy shit, I fucking kissed a fourteen year old!” He shouted, turning and dry heaving at the thought. He was also pissed at the fact that his sister, Pacifica, and Wendy were all correct on the identity of Masked Star. 

All Gideon could do was pale, because there in the clearing with him was DIpper Pines. His mortal enemy, and yet they danced and kissed just a few moments ago. He started to shake his head with disbelief, his face suddenly flushing with embarrassment.

When they locked eyes again, Dipper and Gideon were both unsure on how to proceed. After all, Dipper was sure he still hated Gideon. At least, he thought he did.

“Can we pretend all this stuff never happened?” Dipper asked, hoping that they could put this whole debacle behind them and go back to normal.

Shaking his head, Gideon looked at the stars. “I.. I honestly don’t think we can pretend,” he admitted with a sigh. Looking at the older teen, Gideon walked over and offered a hand. “Maybe I can take you home? Make up for all of this,” he offered.

Raising an eyebrow, Dipper turned away. “I think I’ll be fine on my own, but thanks for the offer,” he stated, leaving for the Mystery Shack.

**=**

“I saw Cipher, he said now is not their time,” Dipper explained, smiling when Stan, Ford, and Mabel all groaned. He then turned towards Gideon before looking at his friends. “Hey, do you think I can talk to Gideon alone?” He asked.

Nodding, Wendy turned and helped Pacifica and Soos lift up the unconscious bodies of the Pines and Pyronica.

Watching as they left, Dipper turned and waited for the white haired male to wake up. Though he was beginning to get impatient, so the brunet went and poked the albino with his foot.

Opening his eyes, Gideon narrowed them at Dipper. “Honestly, can’t a guy get some rest around here?” he asked.

“Sorry Gideon, but I got some things I need to talk to you about,” Dipper began, sitting next to the fourteen year old. Letting out a sigh, the brunet began to explain all he has learned from the past few hours. 

Going wide eyed, Gideon turned and began dry heaving at what he was told about the past. Shaking his head, the younger of the two turned towards Dipper. His face heated up slightly as he looked at his lap. Looking at the older, Gideon gulped before giving a smile. “Maybe… Perhaps we could relive the past?” He offered.

Going wide eyed, Dipper looked at Gideon before shaking his head. “I don’t know. I mean, you’re about to turn fifteen and I’ll be eighteen soon. It’ll just be weird,” he admitted.

“So? Dipper, when you were Prince Ursa I actually fell in love. Honestly, you aren’t very different from him, and I think I can actually love you as you are,” Gideon stated before pouting. “Besides, I’m mature for my age.”

Chuckling, Dipper shook his head. “How about we wait a few years? I’d rather we both be consenting adults instead of an adult and a young teen,” he offered.

Nodding in agreement, Gideon stood up and held his hand out. “Then it’s a deal. As soon as I turn eighteen I am taking you out on a date.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper took the offered hand and shook it. “I look forward to it,” he chuckled, turning and leaving to catch up with his friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in requests either here or on my Tumblr.  
> http://boss-the-goofball.tumblr.com/


End file.
